Hot Damn
by TeamSparkles
Summary: This is basically Kurt showing Isabelle videos of Glee club.
1. Chapter 1

Set during Naked. But Klaine isn't broken up. First word was inspired by Artie's story of his first words in Michael

"He been taken by the dark side,"  
Artie

Isabelle POV  
"Hot damn" I hurt Kurt say. I looked over at him and saw him leaning forward in his chair and staring at his laptops screen. "Kurt?" I ask. He blushes and brings his computer screen closer to his body. "Your not watching porn are you?" Kurt flushes again, turns his laptop towards me and unplugs his headphone. "Umm my friend Unique, back in Lima, emailed me this. It was for glee club." He pressed play and on a mash-up of Centerfold and Its getting hot in here started playing. I raised my eyebrows, but then the screen lit up. It was an aray of (ripped) boys and cheerleaders doing exercising things. And Kurt was right "hot damn" I said. "Who's that boy?" I pointed to a boy with gelled back hair that was curling at the edges because of the sweat. "Ohh that's my boyfriend."  
"You sure scored a nice one there, Kurt." He nodded and prosseded to show me some pictures of the boy (who's name turned out to be Blaine) on his phone. There was video of Kurt and Blaine singing Perfect to a girl named Santana. "We were all trying to help Santana come out because a commercial was going to out her."  
Then there was one were Kurt was peaking out of the side of Blaine's locker with a little stuffed animal dog and Blaine was laughing.  
The next one I saw he tried to skip, but I grabbed his phone. This one just had Blaine. It was only from the shoulders up but you could see that he had pulled the bed covers up to his chin. His shoulders were bare and his hair was a curly mess on his head. He looked as though he just woke up. The last one was of Blaine and Rachel on a stage and Kurt looking fondly at Blaine from the wing as Blaine and Rachel sung. "That was the opening night of the school musical last year. It was west side story. He was Tony." He blushed for no good reason. "Why are you blushing? Ooh I bet that night is connected with a VERY good memory." He blushed again and nodded. "Well Kurt if you get anymore videos show them to okay?" Kurt nodded and turned back to his work.

A/N this will be a series of Kurt showing Isabelle videos of Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Damn chapter 2  
Thank you for reviewing/fallowing/Favoriting!  
Anna Duval-Sterling  
AisforApple  
kurtcoblaine-klainetrain  
oliwiia23  
SaySomethingNiceOrIWillKillYou  
the-power-of-love  
Addict272  
naleybrucasjeytonforever

"Dude everybody loves Hot Damn"  
My best friend Leni

Isabelle POV  
"Ms. Write, says he has a video for you"  
My snapped up at the sound of my intercom and I raised to Kurt's office. When I got there Kurt was giggling. I rushed to his side and said "Play play play!" I laugh at my own eagerness. This time Blaine was sitting at a piano in an outfit that resembled one of Freddie Mercury's. seconds later he stated singing.

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time!

Blaine kicked the piano bench back and danced around the room. "Kurt! Blaine's such a good singer!" Kurt nods and grins "he called me up yesterday asking who the best male diva was 'cause its diva week and all the guys think boys can't be diva's."  
"That is so not true! Look at Freddie Mercury! And Prince! And who can forget Adam Lambert?"  
"I know right!" We turn back to the screen to see Blaine finishing up the song

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't wanna stop at all

He leaned back onto the arms of two boys and grinned. He looked towards the camera and mouthed 'love you Kurt'. I must have squealed pretty loudly because one of the other designers looked into the office. We were quiet instantly, but as soon as she walk away we burst into laughter.

A/n I know I know. It sucked. Just bare with me.


End file.
